


[IMAGE] Moments Before A Massive Snowball Fight

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Embedded Images, Gen, Humanstuck, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: Eridan Ampora seated on a bench, reading serenely. Feferi and their child are preparing to throw snowballs at him.





	[IMAGE] Moments Before A Massive Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts), [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).



> Drawn for thescyfychannel, for auxanges. Thank you for waiting for this one, it was a hard time but I had a lot of fun!


End file.
